cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest
Event Summary Snap Contest is a Fashion Contest (usually 4, 5 or 6 days ) where players can dress up and play judge according to a theme given every single day. This event uses all the different gachas which include the released Gachas, the Remix Gachas or Ring Gachas. Past Snap Contests can be found here. How to Play To Enter #Enter by dressing up your model according to the theme which is different everyday #Once you enter, wait for people to judge your fashion and you will be able to receive Style Points, the more Style Points you have, the better ranking items you will receive To Judge #Check out entries by other people which is presented in two screens at a time. #Pick the one you think is more stylish by tapping the heart. #If you judge correctly, you will receive Style Points. #Ten consecutive corrects will give you more points and either a miracle glasses or a trend ticket. Trend Tickets Trend Tickets can be used on both Style Points and/or Judge Points at the ‘Trend Up’ Page. *If you use these tickets on Style Points, not only will they give you bonus points, but the more you use them, the more opportunities for other models to Judge you. *If you use these tickets on Judge Points, they will give you a bonus when you get the Judge Points. You can use a maximum of 20 Tickets for each Style Points and Judge Points. For every Theme the tickets used and bonuses will be reset. For each Theme the Trend Tickets will be reset. Trend Items For every Theme, just by having these Trend Items from the ‘Trend Gacha’ will give you bonus Style Points. For every Theme the Trend Items will change. Trend Items from each event will only be effected for the ongoing Themes only. It will not reflected as 1/10 of a point for the next Snap Contest. For each Theme the Trend Gacha will be selected from newly released Gachas, and only sale Gachas (on sale for 2 months) only. You can check the ‘Ongoing Theme Trend Gacha’ and ‘Next Theme Trend Gacha Accepting Entries’ from the Premium Gacha List. (How to) Snap Contest - Entry Manual.jpg|Entry Manual (How to) Snap Contest - Judge Manual.jpg|Judge Manual (How to) Snap Contest - Winning Strategy (Entering).jpg|Winning Strategy (Entering) (How to) Snap Contest - Winning Strategy (Judging).jpg|Winning Strategy (Judging) Event Items * Miracle Glasses - An item which allows players to reveals which Model has the most Style Points. Miracle Glasses can be gained through Judge Step Rewards * Trend Tickets - Tickets used to boost Trend in order to gain more points, similar to Charm. Packs + Others * SnaCon Pack - Contains 3 Trend Tickets, 1 Premium Gacha Ticket and 20 MAX Charge Drinks. Price: 500 C-Coins * Trend Ticket Pack L - 2 Trend Tickets, 25 Miracle Glasses and 15 MAX Charge Drinks. Price: 300 C-Coins * Trend Ticket Pack S - 1 Trend Ticket, 15 Miracle Glasses and 6 MAX Charge Drinks. Price: 220 C-Coins * Miracle Glasses x 30 - Price: 360 C-Coins * Miracle Glasses x 20 - Price: 250 C-Coins * Miracle Glasses x 10 - Price: 135 C-Coins * Miracle Glasses x 5 - Price: 70 C-Coins * Miracle Glasses - Price: 15 C-Coins History *During Snap Contest 9, the limit of Consecutive Corrects had been raised from 10 to 30. (Snap Contest) Correct.jpg|Correct (Snap Contest) 10 Consecutive Corrects.jpg|10 Consecutive Corrects (Snap Contest) 20 Consecutive Corrects.jpg|20 Consecutive Corrects (Snap Contest) 30 Consecutive Corrects.jpg|30 Consecutive Corrects (Snap Contest) Incorrect.jpg|Incorrect *Snap Contest 10 introduces 48-hour Premium Gacha Tickets. *Major Judge Points Step Rewards change after Snap Contest 11. *The feature Check Theme was introduced during Snap Contest 12 and Trend Items were highlighted in red. (Icon) Check Theme.jpg (Image) Check Theme.jpg * On 12/25/2017 (Snap Contest 15), CocoPPa Play changed to rewards for the Consecutive Top 100 Special Reward. It reads: in Snap Contest 12/25/2017 15:00 Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for always playing CocoPPa Play. We would like to announce that the current event Snap Contest held from 2017/12/25 15:00 JST has some changes. ☆Consecutive Top 100 Special Reward So far, Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1 has been given as a reward to the users who consecutively ranked within top 100 of Style Pt Ranking or Judge Pt ranking from Day to Day 6. This time, the eligible users will be given the item "Napping in the Air Pose ver.A black". GET this item and add 2000 Char pts to the 1st and 2nd halves of the next Capture event♡ Furthermore, we'll give Premium Rare Gacha Tickets x2 to the users who are consecutively ranked within top 100 of BOTH Style Pt and Judge Pt Rankings from Day 1 to Day 6. ※ The rewards will be deposited to your Present Box after 2017/12/31 15:00 JST. ※ You can get only ONE pose item even if you are consecutively ranked within top 100 of both Style Pt and Judge Pt Rankings. ☆Snap Contest Pt☆ Please note that there is NO Snap Contest Pt you can earn in this Snap Contest. Images (Snap Contest) Sneak Peak.jpg|Snap Contest Preview (Snap Contest) Trend Items.jpg|Trend Item Warning Notifications First Off *The event duration is four/five days. *Every 24 hours the Theme for the Snap Contest will change. You will compete by “Dressing up according to the Theme” and/or “By Judging who’s more Stylish”. *For each Theme there will be Rewards. Enter Contest *You can enter the contest for each Theme every 24 hours. Dress up according to the Theme and enter. *Anybody can enter the contest unless it is written otherwise. *After you enter other models will Judge your fashion. Get Judged Stylish and get ‘Style Points’ *At the end of each Theme you will get rewards according to the ‘Style Points Ranking’ for the Style Points you have earned Judge: Figure Out Who’s Stylish *Judge which one is more stylish from the two models that have entered the contest according to the Theme. If you selected the model with the higher Style Points, you will get ‘Judge Points’ *The 2 Model’s Style Points when Judging are determined only by the Style Points obtained when they are judged more stylish. (Therefore the Trend Items. Trend Tickets bonus points are not added. Those points are only added to the Ranking.) *Get more ‘Judge Points’ by selecting the correct one consecutively. The consecutive numbers will be reset once you make 10 consecutive corrects. *At the end of each Theme you will get rewards according to the ‘Judge Points Ranking’ for the Judge Points you have earned. For each Judge you will use 12 Energy, and your Experience Points will also raise. About Rewards *Style Points Ranking Rewards - Ranking Rewards that are based on the Style Points you get from entering the Theme and getting Judged Stylish. *Judge Points Ranking Rewards - Ranking Rewards that are based on the Judge Points you get from judging correctly on the two models that have entered the Theme. *Judge Points Step Rewards - Rewards you get from obtaining the specific amount of Judge Points. *Club Rewards - Club Rewards that are based on the amount of 10 Consecutive Corrects with your Club Members. You will need over 10,000 Judge Points individually o recieve the Club Rewards. *Style Points Ranking Rewards, Judge Points Ranking Rewards, Club Rewards will be deposited into your Present Box within an hour from the end of each Theme. After the Event Ends After the event ends, the items below will be changed into Charge Drinks: *5 Miracle Glasses for 1 Charge Drink *1 Trend Ticket for 1 Charge Drink How to Play Details on how to play Snap Contest, please check ‘? How to’. Category:Events Category:Snap Contest